L'Eveil de la Magie
by Naseis
Summary: Un petit one-shot que j'ai fait pour passer le temps des pages blanches sur Les Ombres. A vot'bon coeur, m'sieurs dames


**L'éveil de la Magie**

Le château est endormi. Tout est calme. Un garçon se lève. Il se dirige vers le parc. Il est torse nu. Des cicatrices barrent sa poitrine en différents endroits. Il ne sent pas la fraîcheur. Il avance, pieds nus. Les étoiles brûlent. Elles seront les seules témoins de ce qui se passera ce soir. Seules témoins avec le Centaure qui observe la scène. Il sait ce qui va se passer. Les astres le lui ont chuchoté. Il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. L'enfant doit passer par là. Comme ses ancêtres avant lui. Comme les générations qui lui succèderont.

Il continue de marcher. Il arrive à un cercle de pierres, cercle parfait, comme autant de soldats de granit adressant aux astres un salut immortel. Il se place en son centre et s'agenouille. La blême Lune éclaire son visage d'une lueur diaphane. Ses prunelles vertes sont telles deux puits sans fond. Il ne bouge plus. Il respire calmement. Et puis tout se déclenche. Les étoiles brillent plus fort encore. Sa respiration s'accélère.

Ce n'est d'abord qu'un petit picotement le long de son échine. Le picotement se fait douleur. De plus en plus intense. Il a mal. De plus en plus mal. Il brûle de l'intérieur. Il sent ce feu inconnu déferler dans ses veines, envahir chaque parcelle de son corps, prendre possession de son être. Il enfonce ses doigts dans la terre. Il veut se débarrasser de cette douleur. Il ne veut plus souffrir. Plus il supplie, plus il a mal.

La Magie ne l'entend pas. Elle doit grandir. Là. Ce soir. Qu'il le veuille ou non. C'est écrit dans les astres.

-Courage, Enfant. Accepte le don qui t'est fait. Ouvre-toi à la Magie.

La Magie déferle dans ce corps si jeune et pourtant si vieux. Elle appose sa marque partout où elle passe, dans chaque millimètre carré de chair qu'elle traverse. Et ça le brûle. Ca le brûle tellement.

Il hurle. Il hurle de douleur. Il hurle dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ce mal.

Le cri, semblable au grondement du tonnerre, déchire la nuit. Le château s'éveille en sursaut. Il devient une île de lumière dans cet océan de ténèbres. Mais l'Enfant n'y fait pas attention. Il hurle. Encore. Toujours.

Des hurlements de Loups se joignent à ceux de l'Enfant. Les Loups, ces êtres mystérieux et fascinants. Ils ne sont pas seuls. D'autres créatures magiques et fantastiques se massent à l'orée de la forêt, quelques mètres en contrebas.

Il y a les Loups, fiers et peureux à la fois, les Bayards majestueux, les Chimères inquiétantes aux épines dressées, ici une Vouivre à la queue de dragon, là une Piterne à la blanche fourrure, ailleurs des Tarannes, ces grands chiens élégants, ou encore les royales Licornes.

Ils sont tous là. Ils veulent tous voir et rendre hommage à ce jeune garçon. Comme ils l'ont fait à ses parents. Comme ils le feront à ses descendants.

Un éclair déchire le ciel. La tempête explose. La Nature se déchaîne en un seul lieu. Et au centre de cet Enfer, un garçon s'approprie la Magie.

Le Centaure s'approche. Il reste en dehors des pierres. Il observe cet être s'ouvrir à une autre forme de Magie. A la Magie Première. A l'Ancienne Magie. Celle qui coule, libre, dans les veines des Puissances. Celle qui rythme la Vie depuis l'aube des Temps.

Tout se calme. D'un coup. Comme si l'on avait appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt. Ou peut-être est-ce le bouton de commencement. Car une nouvelle vie s'offre à ce jeune homme. Il vient de renaître. Comme le phoenix, symbole du fondateur de sa lignée.

Les créatures merveilleuses s'en retournent dans les bois en un ballet mystérieux. Les habitants du château courent vers le cercle de pierres, des flambeaux à la main. Lui les regarde passer, serein.

-Nous sommes à la Croisée des Chemins, Enfant. Bientôt tu découvriras les secrets de ta lignée, les devoirs qui pèsent sur vos épaules depuis des siècles. Tu dois comprendre ton passé car c'est toi qui créeras notre avenir. Bonne chance.

Les brumes le dissimulent peu à peu au regard des étoiles. Quand le moment sera venu, l'Enfant se servira de l'héritage de ses ancêtres. Car de tous, il est le plus puissant. De ceux passés et à venir…

Naseis


End file.
